The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Transmission components must be high strength and suitable for high torque capacities. Powder metal transmission components provide several technical benefits, and are becoming more attractive from manufacturing strategies and perspectives. Typical powder metal carrier structures may include three or more pieces in order to accommodate the various pinion gears and related components. The pieces may include a cylindrical shell or drum, one or more support member, a backing plate, and various other optional or auxiliary-type structures. The various powder metal transmission components may be sintered and/or brazed together. Brazing techniques may require the careful placement of braze material to ensure equal satisfactory connection between the parts after sintering. Further, the transmission components may require pre-sintering machining.
Generally, reducing the need for machining of parts in any assembly reduces part production costs, and the time required for manufacturing. Specifically, with respect to powder metal, the green components are fragile prior to sintering. Thus, a reduction in the need for machining green powder metal components not only reduces machining costs and manufacturing time, but also reduces part handling, which can reduce any risk of breakage, quality issues, or defects.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved powder metal carrier assembly that provides strength and ease of manufacture, with the ability to meet the high torque requirements needed for use in a transmission.